Distracted
by follow you into the night
Summary: Tony begins to question his sanity when he is forced to spend a week in a cabin with his very alluring teammate.  Not only is she flirting in his dreams, but in front of the rest of the team too!  Tony/Ziva  McGee/Abby  Gibbs/Jenny


It took all of Tony's will power to keep from breaking down that door and taking Ziva into his arms. He listened to the shower on the other side of the door and imagined Ziva's flawless skin and her long wavy dark hair as water dripped around her body. He slid down to the ground groaning in pain as he remembered her seductive voice when she had said that she needed a shower.

The only thing keeping Tony where he was, was the thought of Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, and McGee in the two cabins next door.

The team had been together for two in a half years and it was mandatory that they go through a week of psych evaluations and team and partner assessments. This also involved the partners actually staying together in the same cabin. Tony and Ziva were partners; Abby and McGee were partners; and Gibbs and Jenny used to be partners and now needed to be able to cooperate with each other.

Tony and Ziva both knew the story behind Paris with Jenny and Gibbs. Tony had accidentally visited Gibbs basement and found a drunken Gibbs crying who confided in him every detail of Gibbs relationship with Jenny. Tony had also found out about Gibbs first wife and his daughter Kelly. The last thing Gibbs had said to Tony before passing out cold on the floor was that he was sorry that Ziva and he had to be punished with rule twelve.

The next morning Tony had gone to work expecting to be murdered by Gibbs, but apparently the alcohol had erased the whole episode from Gibbs mind.

Ziva and he had discussed Gibbs and Jenny privately during the time that Gibbs was in Mexico. Ziva would come over three times a week and they would talk about anyone but themselves or they would just watch a movie. Occasionally Ziva would fall asleep on the couch and Tony would move her to his bed and he would take the couch.

Ziva had stopped coming over when Gibbs came back but it had been more of a mutual decision. Nothing had ever happened between them though. At the time Tony had been deep under cover dating Jeanne; Ziva had helped him deal with the stress of having to lie to her.

Tony jumped up when the shower shut off. He gave himself a slap on the back of his head for thinking about the past. Tony's rule number three: leave the past in the past. Tony grabbed his cell phone and turned it onto a game of Tetris as he quickly layed down on the bed. Not a minute later Ziva emerged from the bathroom, her hair hanging freely around her face, dripping a bit at the ends. Tony forced his head back down to his game of Tetris, which he was losing horribly. "Took you long enough, Zee-va."

Tony could practically feel her eyes rolling as he said her name. He flashed her his famous Dinozzo grin and was surprised to find her right next him. She looked nervous and it took him a moment to register that she was only wearing an emerald green tank top, that showed part of her stomach, and short black shorts.

His breath caught as she layed down next to him. She reached over and took his phone, and he was just able to see the time, 1:37 am, before she closed it and tossed it onto his suitcase. Her large brown eyes probed his emerald green ones. She must have found the answer she was looking for because she leaned forward till they were touching.

They were both breathing hard as Ziva snaked her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. She paused for a moment guiltily, but Tony reassured her by placing his hand on her hip. Ziva caught her breath, and then pushed her lips forcefully onto his. Fire hot passion shot through Tony.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Tony jumped out of bed in dizzy fright. He was still in the cabin but Ziva was no longer next to him. He punched the alarm clock, angry about his interrupted dream. He brought his hand up to feel his lips, just as Ziva walked through the cabin door. "What is wrong with you Tony? You look like you've seen a zombie." Tony couldn't help but laugh at her English.

"It's ghost Zee-va, and I just had a really good dream that's all. Do you think they have any ice cream in the mess hall."

"Only you could dream about ice cream Tony, and wake up and think that it was a good dream." Tony silently thanked the lord at how easily Ziva accepted his diversion.

"Well I suppose it's better then being chased by robots that all have Gibbs' face."

Ziva blushed before quickly retorting. "I knew that watching I-Robot with you would be a mistake. However I would not mind seeing another movie with Will Smith in it." Ziva winked as Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, Tony, the reason I came in here is because Gibbs said it was time to get your lazy ass out of bed. Breakfast started ten minutes ago."

"Wait a sec Zee. Just let me throw on some clothes then we can head down there together." Ziva just laughed as Tony rushed into the bathroom.


End file.
